


Saccharine

by fermentedpixiecum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, loki is not a god!, reader is chubby!, sksksks i havent written in a while be kind, there’s smut here, uhhh coffee shop au perhaps?, unprotected sex (be safe kids!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fermentedpixiecum/pseuds/fermentedpixiecum
Summary: reader owns a coffee shop, and loki (just moving into the neighborhood with his brother) decides to make her coffee shop his get away place. not only because it’s quiet, but he also has something good to look at.





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, this is my first time writing in a while so please excuse if this is like,,,really bad lol. i wrote this at 2 am so sorry if there are mistakes rnnfndnsndnfjne

although the night sky darkened the streets, a soft mellow feeling came from the cafe. it buzzed with a saccharine smell, wafting down the streets and tempting those who wandered by to come in. supposed that’s why its name was saccharine after all. ‘we’re open!’ said its door, the colours blinking with a soft and pastel yellow, but he knew it was almost time for the store to close up. that didn’t stop him from turning the knob and stepping. the bell jingled, signaling he had just walked into the shop. warmth hugged him, made him feel welcomed and that sugary smell that wafted through the room was almost nauseating. loki immediately felt comfortable here, something he wasn’t ever going to admit though. “hello! welcome to saccharine.”

her voice jingled sweetly like a little bell, soft as always just like he liked it. she had been cleaning the counters behind the register, not noticing it was him yet. they had a routine, so of course he waited at the register. she placed her rag down on the back counter, turning towards to whoever had walked in ready to give them her best smile. however, once she noticed it was none other than loki himself, a warm, genuine smile curled upon her plump lips. “hello, mr. laufeyson. the usual?”

she asked, her eyes glittering in the light above them. she loved looking at him, by stars he was the most handsome man she’d ever seen. loki chuckled deeply. “my dear, haven’t i told you about a million times to call me by my name? i feel we should be on more comfortable than professional terms.”

her round cheeks blossomed with a rosey hue, her warm smile curling into one that was shy. he was right, he always did ask her to call him by his first name but she never had the courage to. it was too embarrassing! too personal, too romantic. of course, she wouldn’t mind being romantic with him, gosh she would just love to run her fingers through that long, black hair of his. but, she knew it was definitely something that wouldn’t ever happen. “could you please turn the sign’s light off? i believe it’s about time i closed up.”

she asked him politely as she turned and began to fix his drink. black tea; one cube of sugar, a teaspoon of creamer and a hand made croissant on the side. something that surprised her when he first ordered. she smiled when she heard the click of the sign turning off, her body buzzing with warmth and want just like it always did with him. she still couldn’t believe he would rather spend his nights with her rather than out with his friends, if he had any that is. the thought wasn’t meant to be rude, she just noticed how much of a lone wolf loki was. it didn’t take long to finish his cup, as she always had something waiting for him. she always expected him, even on the days he didn’t come she would stay open just a bit later just in case he was running late. when it got too late she would close up and just go to sleep, half hoping he would show up on her front door.

“did you replace this window, dear?”

his sudden voice startled her, making her yelp just a bit. he raised an eyebrow, a smirk curling onto his perfectly shaped lips. “oh! yes! it had gotten damaged when a few children playing baseball for some odd reason in the neighborhood hit it. it didn’t break, just cracked a bit. i didn’t like how it looked so i just had it replaced.”

picking up his cup and plate with a neatly made croissant, she also grabbed her own cup of tea and neatly balanced them on her arms. it was obvious she’d been doing this kind of business for a while. happily swaying her hips, she leaned down and placed his cup and plate in front of him. loki greedily soaked up her soft, plump figure with his eyes, his fingers twitched lightly. she then sat across from him placing her own cup of tea in front of her. she let out a soft sigh as she leaned on the table, a wake of tiredness clear in her. “my, you seem quite tired. were we busy today?”

loki asked as he picked up his cup, bringing it to his lips. she watched his neck as he gulped down his tea, in which she then quickly averted her gaze. “just a bit, we were short on staff today due to the cold that is going around but i guess i was able to make it work!”

he chuckled as she stretched and yawned, his eyes taking im every curve and plump flesh of her body. it was humerous to him how oblivious she was to his want and yearn for her. supposed he’d have to be a little more blunt. “i suppose tonight was just the night to bring you a bit of a present!”

(y/n) raised an eyebrow, a soft giggle leaving her lips. “a present? mr. laufeyson you shouldn’t have!”

she didn’t even notice the black bag he had with him until he placed it on the table, sliding it towards her. shyly, her round fingers gently pulled a bottle from the bag. wine. she was surprised, but oh so happy to see this bottle. she definitely needed something like this, especially since the days have been busy lately. before she could even express her gratitude, loki cleared his throat. she then noticed a look in those deep blue eyes of his. “i was hoping we could perhaps go upstairs and make ourself more acquainted with another?”

his suggestion lingered in the air, her mind rebooting multiple times as she went over his question. oh god. he wanted to come up into her studio that was above her shop and have a glass of wine with her. (y/n) felt her words trapped in her throat, and it seemed like loki found it amusing to watch her look for her words. “i - oh gosh, i suppose - i mean, i’ve finished cleaning here and - i would um, like that very much..”

she finally squeaked out, the apples of her plump cheeks absolutely reddened. she definitely had not expected this, definitely not. again, he startled her as he rose from his seat, clapping his hands together. “marvelous! shall we?”

he stretched his hand out, open for her to take. was this really happening? or was this another one of her freak dreams? if it was, she hoped it would never end. (y/n)’s hand slipped into loki’s hand, his slender fingers wrapping around her plump ones. she already felt too embarrassed and wanted to snatch her hand away. but, she knew it would be too rude. why would he want to hold her hand like that? slowly slipping her hand out of his, she averted her eyes and grabbed the bottle of wine. “yes! lets! i haven’t had a bottle in a while, um thank you so much. i really appreciate it mr. laufeyson.”

she looked bad to him, smiling warmly. pushing in their chairs, she waved off the cups and told him she’d get them in the morning. leading him to the back of the shop, she opened a door to a flight of stairs.

 

* * *

 

the walk up the stairs to get studio felt awkward, and she struggled to open her door with her keys. all the way, loki was enjoying the view in front of him. her rosy cheeks, stuttering voice and shaking hips were all pulling him in deeper. “nervous, are we? you shouldn’t be, i mean, it’s just me.”

oh, by gods shut your mouth you beautiful man! just you? of course i’d be nervous around you! she thought to herself as she chuckled nervously, finally opening her door. walking into the room, a wave of relief washed over. she was so happy to be in her home, almost she forgot loki was here with her. clearing her throat, she opened her door wider and allowed him to come in. “please, have a seat! i’ll fix us that wine.”

she smiled and hurried herself into the kitchen before loki could even get another word out. (y/n) let out a silent sigh, taking off her apron she’d forgotten to take off downstairs. how could she have let him come this far into her home? how obvious could she be! she wanted him badly, wanted him to kiss her and touch her in all the ways she had imagined but gods she knew she was thinking like an insane person. no one would want to touch or kiss someone like her, someone as big as her. “you have a lovely home.”

his voice startled her, making her gasp. his chuckle made her laugh herself, placing a hand over her heart. looking over to him, it felt like a thousand arrows had been shot through her heart by cupid himself. there he was, his jacket off and the sleeves of his emerald green button up rolled to his elbows. in his arms happily sat dagliesh, your black cat. oh how you had been so jealous of that cat! “oh, haha! thank you, i see you’ve found dagliesh. i hope he hasn’t given you any trouble, he’s a bit of a troublemaker.”

his purring was loud as you watched loki’s slender fingers scratch behind his ears. she wanted those fingers to - “not one bit, he’s been an angel. lovely company truly.”

he smirked, her cheeks growing red as she tried to clear her mind of those thoughts. it was like he was reading her mind. smiling, she turned away towards one of her cabinets. opening it, (y/n) stood on the tips of her toes and pulled out wine glasses. she was glad she saved these. normally, she just drank wine out of a mug by herself but decided to invest in some wine glasses just in case. she was so wrapped up in opening the wine and pouring it into the glasses, she didn’t realize how loki watched her every move. it wasn’t until she caught him staring when she finished. biting her bottom lip, she averted her gaze once more and reached out to give him his glass. “i finished, here you are.”

he remained silent, that smirk she loved of so dearly still curled on his lips. he bent over and gently set down dagliesh, who ran off somewhere, and took the glass from her hand. his fingers gently caressed hers, making her shiver. “come, let’s sit. i would love to know more about you, we haven’t been able to talk much as of late.”

blinking out of her daze, (y/n) nodded and followed him to her couch, where the two of them sat. the two talked for quite a bit, poking jokes and laughing here and there as they talked about their lives. loki spoke about moving out here with his brother, he wanted to get away from his father and sister while his brother just wanted to find himself. she kept to herself mostly, sipping her wine and talking about her childhood. her father was a chef, her mother and house wife. she was always in her fathers restaurant, and she supposed it was the reason why she wanted a place of her own. she hadn’t noticed loki had moved closer to her until she felt their legs gently caress one another. she gasped softly and looked away, assuming she’d accidentally moved closer to him. “ah! i apologize, didn’t mean to invade your bubble.”

she chuckled, ready to scoot over until she felt his hand place on her thigh. “(y/n).”

the way he said her name made a shiver run down her spine as she forced herself to look up at him. he was looking directly at her, a look in his eyes the mirrored her own want and arousal. but was that possible? did he want her as much and she wanted him? “m - mr. laufeyson..”

she murmured softly, however this made his eyes darken and his body leaned closer to her. she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, could he hear it to? “please, call me by my name.”

she couldn’t, she just couldn’t. it was too much. she closed her eyes and looked away, embarrassed by their proximity. she was ready to scoot over, avert any contact from him however his quick motions said otherwise. grabbing her glass from her hand and placing it down, loki’s hand then slid to her chin and forced her to look at him. her eyes widened with surprised. “call me by my name.”

it wasn’t a request, it was a demand. and order that shot an electric feeling straight to her core. why did he want this so badly? he was so close to her, she could smell his natural scent and god it made her dizzy. she wanted to be engulfed in him, and she just couldn’t help but obey. “loki.”

in a flash, she was pressed against her couch. his hand wrapped around the back of her neck as he pressed his lips against hers. a gentle whimper left her lips, in which he growled in response. she felt dizzy, her world began to spin. this was really happening! she gently wrapped her arms around him, pulling her body closer to his. loki’s hands began to wander, groping and feeling every pillowy curve on her body. she gasped into his mouth once his hands finally scooped the flesh of her breast, fondling them with such care yet need. loki ground his hips against her thigh, and she could feel him pressing through his slacks. gods! this was making her lightheaded. “so soft, so fucking soft. so sweet, all for me.”

loki growled into her ear, she moaned at how rough he was being. “loki!”

she gasped out his name, that was it for him. he quickly removed himself from her body, looking down at her flushed and aroused body with absolute want. she whined at the empty feeling that filled her. standing from the couch, he pulled her to her feet. “lead me to your bedroom, i have to see your body. i want to taste, i want to make it all mine.”

his demand was met.

 

* * *

 

after stumbling to her bedroom, she was thrusted into her room and onto her bed by the impatient man behind her. he closed the door behind the two of them, and she could see how blown with lust his eyes were. it make her shiver with delight. this man, this beautiful man wanted her of all people. however, once loki hungrily removed her shirt she felt ashamed of her body. too big, too plump. why did he want this? loki noticed her hesitant look, and he leaned down to press a soft kiss onto her lips. “my dove, you are the most beautiful woman i have ever layed my eyes on. i’ve craved your love and touch since the moment i layed my eyes upon you.”

she wanted to cry. had he really? “oh, loki!” she sighed out happily, bringing him down to her lips and pressing a kiss onto him. their kisses were so soft at first, loving and slow. however, they became frantic with time. tongue, teeth and gums as their sexual tension finally released. loki lead his lips down her body, quick to remove her bra and attack her breasts. she moaned as his teeth bit and sucked on her pillowy mounds. she knew her panties were soaked by now. “christ!”

(y/n) seethed, and a deep chuckle came from the man on top of her. “trust me darling, he’s not here. just me.”

loki’s fingers wrapped around the waistband of her jeans and ripped them from her body. his eyes were begging to see every inch, every curve of her body naked and bare just for him. once he finally got every piece of clothing off, he stood back and looked over the masterpiece in front of him. he wanted to see her face as he unrolled her and drowned his fingers in her pussy. loki licked his lips, watching as her chest rose and deflated with every breath. she was ready, she wanted him in every single way and couldn’t wait. a soft whine escaped her. he smirked in response. “patience dove, good things will come.”

she could feel his fingers crawling up her thighs, she shook eagerly. finally loki’s fingers grazed upon her wet lips, making her whimper and buck her hips. he tutted at her, removing his fingers. so he was going to play a game? that bastard. (y/n) decided to be patient, no matter how much she just wanted him to bend her over and take everything from her. slowly, loki slide one finger through her folds and into her, drawing out a soft moan. gods he wanted to hear more. a second finger came, and then a third. he stopped at three, slowly pumping them in and out. (y/n) gasped and mewed, her legs wide open and she displayed her petals for him. “lokiiii..please..”

she whined. she didn’t want his fingers anymore, she wanted him bare and pressed against her. loki chuckled darkly and removed his fingers, bringing them to his lips. “such an impatient little girl.”

his tongue slipped out and licked every single one of his digits clean, all the while looking directly into her eyes. “so sweet, shall i give you more?”

(y/n) nodded her head immediately, she wanted him so badly. “yes! please! loki, i want you. i’ve always wanted you, i think about you all the time so please!”

she begged eagerly, it only brought a smile to his devilish features. loki then began to undress himself, everything until he was bare. it was better than she’d ever imagined. he was hard, she saw it. god she wanted her lips wrapped around it, perhaps next time. all she could think about was having it in her. she watched as loki drew closer to her, his tip just teasing her entrance. “tell me you want me, my love.”

he whispered to her, his voice husked with arousal. she gulped. “please loki! please fuck me, i want you so badly. i want you in me, i want to feel you. i want all of you, please.”

that was it. loki pushed forward, pressing himself into her all the way until he was hilted. she felt full, she felt warm. most importantly, she felt loved. (y/n) let out a long moan, arching her back slightly as she clenched around him. “fuck! you’re so tight, so wet and so good all for me.”

loki moaned, it sounded like music to her ears. she wanted to hear more however before she could even say anything back to him he’d leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. wrapping her arms and legs around him, loki then began to set a brutal pace. he’d wanted this for so long, his thrust were slow but brutally hard. almost to the point of painful, but it was just too good for here to even care. he would pull out just until he was only with his tip in before snapping his hips forward. the entire room was full of wet skin against each other and muffled moaning.

the two pulled away for air, and (y/n) couldn’t help the loud groans that escaped her lips. a garbled mixture of his name and ‘fuck yes!’ left her. it felt like she was on cloud nine. his thrusts didn’t let up, only got faster. loki grunted loudly as his hips rolled against hers, his fingers digging painfully into the plump flesh of her hips. he graciously watched the bouncing her her breasts as he fucked her into her own mattress. “oh god! loki!”

she screamed, she could feel her own orgasm coming to her. a tight coiling feeling that dwelled deep inside her. each thrust made that coil tighten until it finally snapped. a garbled moaned left her lips as she shouted his name, throwing her head back while her walls clenched roughly around him. loki hadn’t expected her to cum so quickly, especially with out tightly she closed her walls around him. leaning over, loki let out a gasped grunt. his own orgasm followed quickly, his seed filling her up.

they stayed like that for a moment, gasping for air and clinging onto each other like they were keeping each other alive. loki then rolled onto his side next to her, trying to catch his breath. once the two of them had caught their breath, it was silent.

“did you mean it?”

loki looked over, raising an eyebrow. “mean what, dove?”

(y/n) bit her bottom lip, her cheeks still flourished red. “um - that i was one of the most beautiful women you’d laid your eyes on?”

loki was surprised, however couldn’t help but laugh at her insecurity. she pouted, puffing her cheeks out. was this really something to laugh about? “i’m sorry. but, i did mean it. you are gorgeous, and i have wanted you to be mine for so long.”

she couldn’t help the smile that curled onto her lips. love, yep. that was definitely a word that could describe was she was feeling towards this man. (y/n) loved loki with all her heart.

was she to tell him? well, suppose that would be for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> skndrhebdb pWUAH its bad lol, but anyways!! i hope y’all enjoyed please leave kudos and comments!! i,,,love chubby gorls am big les bean,,,lmfao


End file.
